BACK AGAIN
by sectumsempra394
Summary: a message for the leaf village! uhoh bad news!who, what, where, when, and why?kakaxrin,sasuxsaku,shikaxtema,and maybe naruxhina
1. the mission

**By: Rin Hatake**

**:NOTE: I don't spell very well!!**

**PREVIEW: **

**Kakashi sat there next to her, the weak and unconscious konoichi, while he waited for the anbu. As he sat there he thought about what he had seen. she had grown into such a strong and powerful ninja not only that but she had also blossomed into a beautiful young woman. Still he had the feeling that something was different about her. He knew she was returning to the village but for what reason, why now. Kakashi pondered the thought as the 3 anbu arrived. **

**if u have it play kakashi's theme during this chapter!**

**CH. 1**

**Kakashi was rudely awakened by a loud knock at the door. Standing out front waiting for him was shizune.**

"**Lady-Tsunade would like to speak with you. She said it was urgent." **

**Kakashi held up one finger and walked back inside. Soon in about 3 minutes he came back out, he was all dress and ready to go. he knocked on the door and tsunade told him to come in. as he walked in he noticed jiraya standing against the wall.**

"**what's going on" he asked**

"**about this mission" tsunade started "to go search for your old missing teammate."**

"…"

"**what is your reason for asking this favor now?"**

"**well with naruto's training improved I have no other missions or assignments to tend to"**

"**and?"**

"**and I thought that since it has been 10 years since she disappeared… and as I here it there is a anbu-black ops with our village symbol going from village to village...reports say that it is a konoichi about her age and her medical skill."**

"**and you think you can find her."**

"**well… yes last I heard it she was in the next town over"**

"**hmm…ok…I will give 4 weeks to find her"**

"**4 WEEKS!!"**

"**yes I believe that will be enough time maybe even more than you need"**

"**right…thank you"**

**Kakashi bowed his head and left. He went back to his place and packed his backpack. As he walked out of his house naruto caught his eye. **

"**Kakashi-sensei,Kakashi-sensei! Where are you going..are you going on a mission...can I come please sensei"**

**Kakashi sighed**

"**sorry naruto not this time this is a solo mission…just me"**

**Naruto looked away in disappointment**

"**come on sensei I won't be that much trouble"**

**As naruto looked back kakashi was already gone. Naruto disappointed walked away sadly. **

**As kakashi was passing the village gate he noticed jiraya standing there waiting for him.**

"**you know you have to expect the worst kakashi"**

**Kakashi just looked at him**

"**that anbu could be anyone you know we have anbu lookouts in other villages"**

"**yes but we only have one konoichi anbu right now...and she didn't fit the description"**

"**just remember what I said" **

**Kakashi then took his leave and started on his search.**

**He went to the next town over first where she was last spotted. He showed many people her picture but none of them seemed to recognize her. It was late and he was getting hungry. He decided to stop in at a restaurant and grab a bite. He sat down and set the picture next to him. soon a waitress came over to let him order.**

"**do you know her"**

"**hmm" kakashi looked up at the waitress.**

**She pointed to the picture and repeated what she said**

"**yes I do I have been searching for her…why have you seen her"**

"**yes she was in her about three nights ago she said something about going back to her home."**

**Kakashi's eyes widened.**

**"she is going back to the leaf village?" **

**Kakashi sat there in a daze**

"**sir…"**

"**oh yes sorry here you go"**

**Kakashi handed her some cash and then ran off. The waitress looked down at her hand and her eyes widened. **

"**$5 tip!"**

**Kakashi knew there was a pattern in where she was headed. First the land of waves, then the sand village, Then this town. They were all places he had been on missions.**

**He had to hurry he had to catch her before she reached the village.**

**He ran through the woods as fast as he could. Thoughts flying through his mind.**

"**why was she returning… why now. Where was she all along. What was he going to say to her."**

**Soon he stopped on a tree branch as he saw movement in the woods. He looked around. Then he finally saw something.**

**Ok so far this is turning out really good I hope you like the whole story though tell me if it gets too sappy or ooc I'll change it.**


	2. the message

CH. 2 ...play the battle theme this chapter!!

Then he saw something.

There was rin but why was she fighting two of Orochimaru's henchmen kitsamaru and baakumaru. She was fighting them off all alone. Kakashi got worried because he remembered the rock village mission. He kept watching her and as he did he noticed she had gotten so much more advanced. Her jutsu's improved greatly especially her genjutsu. By the looks of it her genjutsu techniques were highly more advanced than kurenai's.

He sat there in amazement watching her fight the two shinobi off. She was very fast and strong. She dodged fire attacks and sound attacks. She could hold her kunai up against mostly anything. Then he noticed her do something he had never seen before. Right before his eyes she was gone he didn't know she had the ability to conquer the hidden in the shadows jutsu. Was this a new jutsu, it had to be? She was completely unseen not even her foot prints were showing. By the time he finished that thought he saw baakumaru fall to the ground. He has two needles in his neck. Kakashi was amazed by all of this rin had gotten so much more advanced. She was an anbu after all but she was even more advanced than the leader. He kept watching her he just couldn't get over the fact that she was different. Finally she reappeared but then the other shinobi appeared behind her and knocked her through the air. She smacked against a tree and fell to the ground she tried to get back up but the hidden in the shadows jutsu used up most of her chakra so she was pretty wiped out. Kitsamaru walked up to her and picked her up by the collar of her shirt.

"Pathetic" and with that he flung her across the battle grounds. She weakly got to her feet and took out another kunai pointing it at him. Kakashi was shocked; she was just like naruto never willing to give up even if she has nothing left. She ran towards him with as much force as she could and stabbed him in the chest leaving him to fall to the ground. With his last ounce of strength he summoned a snake and whispered something and with that he fell to the ground and the snake slithered off.

As weak as could be rin fell to the ground. Kakashi ran out of the bushes and over to her he knelt down next to her to feel her pulse. She was fine she was just unconscious. He noticed few cuts on her body and a couple scraps on her face, but they didn't seem that bad. He wrapped her cuts up and summoned pakkun. He told pakkun to get one anbu member and two medical-nin. Pakkun left and Kakashi sat there next to her, the weak and unconscious konoichi, while he waited for the reinforcements. As he sat there he thought about what he had seen. She had grown into such a strong and powerful ninja not only that but she had also blossomed into a beautiful young woman. Still he had the feeling that something was different about her. He knew she was returning to the village but for what reason, why now. Kakashi pondered the thought as the meds arrived. As they took her away a scroll fell out of her pack. Kakashi picked it up and opened it. It was a message from Tazuna the old bridge builder from the first mission with team 7. He read it and was shocked to hear that Orochimaru was planning another attack on the leaf village. With Sasuke on his side did this mean Sasuke would be returning? He had to get this to tsunade as quickly as possible. He stood up and started off back to the village.

It had been 2 weeks since he left to go find rin and now he was back at the village gates.

As he was running he passed naruto.

"Kakashi-sen…sei?" he ran passed naruto without a word.

Of course naruto followed because he knew something was up.

Kakashi entered the building and went straight up to tsunade's office.

"I see your mission was a success" jiraya said as he was walking out of her office.

Kakashi said nothing then walked over to tsunade's desk.

"what is it kakashi?" tsunade asked in a stern yet quietly annoyed tone. He threw the scroll on her desk. She opened it and her eyes widened.

"an attack….where did you get this" she asked

"rin…it fell out of her pack." kakashi said

"so that's it Orochimaru is planning to attack soon...and now with Sasuke with him this will not be easy" tsunade said sternly

"yes especially if we have little spies listening in on conversations" kakashi picked up a pencil and through it out the window and hit naruto on the head

"OWWW!!!!" naruto stood up and rubbed his head

"naruto you shouldn't be here" kakashi said angrily

"well now that he has heard what is happening he may as well know everything he could be a good help in this...since Sasuke was his teammate" tsunade said while putting a hand to her head

"what about sakura she should be in on it she would be happy to know that Sasuke is returning."

"no naruto she took him leaving badly if he returns for the reason we think I don't know how she will take it." Kakashi said "so don't tell her anything got that naruto"

"ok" and with that naruto left. Tsunade had a long discussion with kakashi about how they were going to deal with this. They decided to act casual and just warn the meds the anbu and the jonin. After a meeting with all of the jonin and anbu kakashi thought he would go visit rin in the hospital.

Ok well that one took a while cause I wanted it to be longer but I couldn't think of anything else to write.


	3. the past

CH. 3

song-hinata vs neji

Kakashi walked into the hospital and went straight to Rin's room. She was still unconscious, no surprise though that particular jutsu uses up a lot of chakra. He sat next to her bed and waited for her to wake up. He thought about what he saw back in the woods she was so different form when she disappeared. Then he thought about the past and how he spent almost everyday with her.

-Flashback-

"Kakashi!" rin ran over to him and obito as they were walking

"Hey rin" kakashi and obito said

They started walking together.

"kakashi-kun I'm worried about this mission" rin said as she grabbed his arm

Kakashi stopped in his tracks and blushed yet it didn't show under his mask.

"Why what's bothering you" he asked. Obito stood in the background confused as always.

"Well…um…what if something happens I mean it is out first B rank mission" she answered

Kakashi smiled "oh…well sensei will be with us and I'll be here too same with obito"

Rin smiled "your right I shouldn't worry it will work out"

Kakashi nodded, and they started walking again

The next day they got ready to go to the rock village. As they left the 3rd reminded them that this was no slacker mission they had to be on guard at all times. That just made rin worry again. Soon they were off and in no time they were close to the rock village. Then they heard something and in a split second a rock village ninja grabbed rin and ran off.

Kakashi and obito went straight after the shinobi but sandanime did not follow but they didn't seem to notice. They followed the ninja to an open gorge where the saw rin unconscious tied to one of the rocks. The ninja was nowhere in sight obito went to go get rin but kakashi knew it was a trap.

"obito…wait." kakashi jumped in front of him right before the shinobi jumped out kakashi pushed obito out of the way and started forcing chakra in his right hand creating raikiri. He went to attack the ninja but he threw a kunai and it struck him in the eye. Now kakashi was useless since he was injured. Obito had to fight the shinobi by himself he ran towards him and attacked him with everything he had. Soon he gave one final blow and the ninja fell. He ran to untie rin and laid her down on the ground. He got her to regain consciousness. Soon she woke up and realized what had happened. She sat up and looked around and kakashi caught her eye she ran over to him but as she did obito noticed another rock ninja push a rock over the gorge.

"Get out of the way!!" obito screamed as he ran and pushed kakashi and rin out of the way, getting him crushed by the rock.

"OBITO!!!!!!!" rin shrieked as she ran over to him.

"Rin I won't make it you have to give kakashi my right eye if you want him to live" obito said as he coughed up blood

Rin started to sob.

"No…you can't go I won't let you we need you on our team kakashi and I…please…" rin cried even harder

"Please rin I need you to do this for me please give my eye to kakashi I don't want him to die either" obito pleaded

"O…ok obito" rin agreed

Rin went over to her backpack and got out her things. She grabbed the unconscious kakashi and brought him over next to obito and went to work and in about 40 minutes obito was dead and his eye was in kakashi. Rin grabbed obito's cold lifeless hand and started to sob. She sat there next to her two best friends, one dead one unconscious, sobbing. As she started to move the rock off of obito she felt someone put their hand on hers and help her push. She looked back and kakashi was behind her with tears rolling down his face. They pushed the rock off of obito and rin turned around and hugged kakashi and cried into his chest. He hugged her back and told her it wasn't her fault. Finally sandanime arrived without a clue of what happened rin told him everything that happened, and he went to go get help. Soon he returned with anbu and medical ninjas.

The next day there was a funeral for obito and his name was carved into the stone of "heroes of the village".

Rin would go with kakashi everyday to visit the stone. Kakashi would stand there minute after minute regretting everything he ever said or did to obito. Rin would sit in the grass next to him hugging her knees with tears rolling down her face.

Years passed and soon kakashi and rin were 18 and in with the anbu, but they never forgot about obito.

One day a nine tailed fox attacked the village and many of the ninja tried to stop it but nothing worked. Soon sandanime came and summoned gamabunta and sealed the nine-tailed fox inside a child (naruto) but in that process he died. That day sandanime was named the 4th hokage for the courage he gave to the village.

- End flashback -

As a tear fell onto the hospital floor kakashi felt and hand on his shoulder.


	4. kakashi and rin

CH. 4 song-neji's theme

As a tear fell onto the hospital floor kakashi felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked back to see rin smiling at him. she wiped the tear from his eye.

"spacing out as usual I see" rin said to him with a smile across her face. Then rin hugged kakashi. kakashi blushed.

"I missed you kakashi-kun" rin said as she dug her face into his shirt.

"I missed you too rin" kakashi replied as he hugged her back

Kakashi and rin sat in the hospital talking and reminiscing about everything that has happened over the 10 years she was gone.

"What happened to you where did you go." Kakashi asked her.

Rin looked away in shame.

"Hm…a ninja….stay on guard…never back down from a battle...never show fear." Kakashi looked at her confused.

"When that nine-tailed fox appeared. I got scared so I left the village and decided I would come back in a few years. So I decided about 3 years ago I was going to return. but then I heard Orochimaru was attacking the village and I got scared again, how shameful." Kakashi put his hand on rins shoulder

" I decided that I was going to go to the cloud village and train so I wouldn't be as shameful. When I finish my training I heard you had been in the land of waves so I decided to go see if you were there when I got there I met this man tazuna when I asked him about you he asked if I was from the leaf village and when I told him he gave me a scroll as soon as I read I left for the village."

"but then why were you in the sand village"

"well…I heard you were there helping the new kazekage"

Kakashi nodded his head and smiled

"I am just glad your back"

"me too" rin smiled "and I won't ever run away again"

-----------------------------------------------------------

As they left the hospital they bumped into naruto and sakura.

"hey kakashi-sensei about the a…"

"naruto quiet"

Rin's eyes widened to that name

"'so this is him the boy with nine-tailed fox sealed inside'"

"hey who's the girl" naruto asked in a very rude way

"NARUTO!!!! don't be rude" sakura said as she punched naruto in the head

"but sensei who is she. I've never seen her in the village before"

"this is rin" kakashi replied

"you mean this is your old teammate" sakura asked

"yes" kakashi answered

"pleased to meet you" sakura said to rin

"same" rin smiled "you are one of Kakashi's students I presume"

"yes my name is haruno sakura."

"pleased to meet you…and you are naruto uzumaki…correct" she said as looked over at naruto

"your quite famous in this village"

"that's right I should be because I am going to be hokage someday I won't be looked down on anymore" naruto said seriously

Rin smiled

"well we better get going the 5th wants a word with you" kakashi said

"right" with that they left naruto and sakura at the hospital.

------------------------------------------------------------------

They entered tsunade's office and found tsunade buried under paperwork.

"ahh rin I see you finally regained consciousness"

"yes ma'am" rin said as she smiled

"about the scroll" tsunade started "we've already warned the anbu and jonin and meds but that isn't barely enough ninja so we are going to alert the kazekage and the sand village hoping they will come to our aid but if they don't I want you two to warn the rookie nine and gai's team please"

"right" they both said

"rin" tsunade stopped them

"yes lady tsunade"

"if your staying then we need to find you someplace to live so that could take a while is that ok"

"she'll be staying with me tsunade-sama"

"I am" rin said as her eyes widened

"well you have nowhere else to stay you may as well stay with me" kakashi started to blush. Rin put her hands on her cheeks and blushed too.

"alright then kakashi rin you may go"

As they were looking for the rookie nine rin trailed far behind just looking at kakashi, her mind trailing off to different subjects.

"'why did kakashi-kun say that back there does he like me? Kakashi-kun is so kind and sweet…..'"

"rin?" rin looked up to see kakashi next to her.

"are you ok? Is something wrong?" kakashi asked her. Rin started to blush as he felt her forehead.

"well you don't seem sick. Is something bothering you?"

"oh...i-its nothing...really" rin replied

Kakashi smile "well ok then lets hurry"

They started moving again and soon they saw shikamaru walking with temari.

"shikamaru!"


End file.
